


And When You Fall, I'll Follow You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mating Bond, Rimming, deer hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the yearly mating run, Kyungsoo is courted by his bully.





	And When You Fall, I'll Follow You

The does are lining up one by one, and Kyungsoo takes his place among them, standing putty between Minseok and Jiae. Minseok sends him a reassuring, gummy smile. Kyungsoo returns it, although what he probably shows is but a mere nervous tick.

His palms are warm and clammy, and he thinks of his mother’s words, how she’d encouraged him to, for once, stand out a little more. Make some effort to get seen and, most importantly, play coy but not too coy. Bucks like that, apparently.

Further behind them, said bucks are arriving slowly for their turn. Kyungsoo can hear them, one of them wolf whistling at the crowd before getting put in place by the elders. Kyungsoo breathes in and out slowly and straightens his back. This is his time to shine. From the corner of his eyes, he can just barely spot one of their set of antlers, some of them already wilding with one another, probably to get some steam out before the actual run starts and it gets serious.

The elders check each doe, making sure everyone’s fine. Kyungsoo lets out something reminiscent of a prepubescent squeak when it’s his turn, clearing his throat to reclaim his voice. ‘’I’m ready,’’ he says, and Minseok takes his hand, sensing his nervousness. Kyungsoo squeezes it to assure Minseok he’s fine.

Minseok’s much braver than he is; calm and collected and looking around coolly. If Kyungsoo was a buck for the run, he’d probably try to woo Minseok, but he’s not sure he’d have the nerve to. It’s not unusual to return empty-handed after a mating run. It’s a yearly event, and for some, it can take years and multiple runs before they find their mate. Kyungsoo’s not sure his confidence would be able to take the blow, though, if he was to return without one for his first run, even if it’d be more than likely to happen.

He’s groomed himself and set his hair and eaten plenty of berries to get fat on his hips even if it’s hard for him to gain weight. He’s determined to make sure a buck will fall for him.  The question isn’t what Kyungsoo wants, he thinks, because he’d be lucky enough to get seen by one in return. So, he’ll take what he can get so he can quench his mother’s worries and make her proud.

Kyungsoo startles at the horn sounding. It’s time. He jostles on his hooves and runs his hands over the nubs on his head, setting his hair again even if he’s going to run in a minute. ‘’Good luck,’’ he says to Minseok, and Minseok rubs soothing circles into Kyungsoo’s back before retracting his hand.

The horn sounds again, much louder this time. It’s a jumble of does running ahead, some taking short-cuts and others going for the long run. Kyungsoo jogs, unsure of where to go, and decides to follow Minseok for a bit. Their loud breathing and his temples roar at him, and he feels short on breath and out of shape as his knees almost buckle. This is it. It’s really happening.

Eventually, he stops following Minseok and stops to stare up at the crowns of the trees branching in over one another. It’s a warm summer day and the heat sizzles on his skin, enhancing the sweat on his brows.

He catches his breath, chest falling rhythmically up and down and his heart almost beating out of his chest. He looks around to see the backs of other does running ahead. They’re all going far, as if they know where they want to be.

Kyungsoo considers his options. Where would he most likely be seen? Where would it be unavoidable to see him? The cliff at Spring’s End would be a little too brave, probably. And the cave at Heart Road is probably already taken.

He sighs. He’s a complete loser at this, no wonder. He’s about to jog quietly southeast when he remembers.

Song Valley could be an option. It’s fairly neutral to most, but it’s a place that people know, and not one that others would likely seek. Even so, maybe his scent will catch the attention of a buck.

For now, he’ll leave small traces of his scent on barks of trees. He rubs his nubs on the trunk of a silver birch tree and on a couple more. This’ll surely catch someone’s attention.

His ears flicker on his head, and he nods to himself and eventually heads to Song Valley. It’s a vigorous area with a small lake and an area with puddle water where one can wade through and get refreshed save for the boulder in the middle.

There’s a cave carved into the far end of the area, on dry land and just enough space to be occupied by a couple. It would be a nice place to mate, so Kyungsoo’s going to hang around here just in case. He fidgets with his hands and thinks of the actual mating, cheeks prickling and a small smile wobbling on his lips.

Would he find a good mate? Someone to take care of him and that he can take care of in return? Are they going to be kind or perhaps a little haughty? Kyungsoo’s always been resolute but timid, so someone who could make decisions with him but also get him out of his shell would be fitting.

Just then, the horn resounds in the air and shakes Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

Now, all that’s left to do is wait.

So, he waits. He takes a seat in the cave and rubs his cheeks into his kneecaps, excitement tingling his body and keeping his heart beating a little faster than the usual.

Except one minute turns into thirty, and thirty becomes an hour until two have passed with nothing happening.

The birds chirp in the trees and the crickets buzz. Kyungsoo draws another circle into the sand and eventually gives in.

He raises himself and heads out of the cave and into the valley. When he’s waited a couple of minutes in the open field, he walks further out in the hope he’ll spot just anyone, so the place isn’t desolate of life.

Walking in his own thoughts, he stops at the sound of a small creak twitching his ears when he makes it to a fallen tree.

The creaking continues until he can make out what sound it actually is. Something thumping. He follows the noise and hides behind a tree. He blushes down to his roots, listening to the rhythmic sound of skin slapping on skin, them going at it like rabbits.

It’s a doe and a buck mating, the doe’s voice suddenly loud and clear, moaning out in pleasure, and the low hum of the buck pressing in to the hilt. Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on them, but he lingers for a while, wishing somewhere in the back of his head that it was him.

He leaves them to it and tries not to be completely defeated by the boulder in his chest. Instead, he lifts his head high and clenches his hands into fists. He’ll find someone, he’s sure.

Just then, the bustle of someone walking through the bushes sounds behind him. He turns his head and startles at the presence of a buck. How they found him, he doesn’t know.

It’s a female with large, curved antlers. Her ears, tail and the tufts of fur on her shins are black, and her hair is long and bound into a bun on the back. She’s got freckles and an upturned nose, and she sniffs the air, sniffs the scent of Kyungsoo, and approaches him.

Kyungsoo freezes on the spot. He doesn’t say a word. They’re not allowed to. They’re ought to be completely mute before the mating happens, so he keeps quiet and lets her approach him.

She leans in and sniffs the side of his neck. She smiles, and she’s got dimples, and Kyungsoo falls in love immediately, butterflies shimmering in his tummy.

Except that’s all that happens. She even scents him momentarily and makes him squeak when she gropes his ass, but in the end, she leaves just as fast as she came. A passerby, only there to check but deciding to go for someone else.

Kyungsoo watches her leave and turns to press the heels of his palms into his eyes. He doesn’t cry, but he’s close to. He sniffs and bites his lower lip, swallowing the sob in his throat.

When he removes his hands, two curious eyes stare back at him.

He jumps a meter backwards and into a bush, leg held up in front of himself and hands over his chest.

It’s a buck who’d taken him off guard in his vulnerable moment. The buck is the same height as himself, slender built but with wide hips, powerful thighs and abs. His collarbones are visible, dipping with shadows, and he’s pale as a snowflake, his hair gray and his shins, ears and tail white. His face is almost too soft to be a buck’s, and his mouth is curved and pouty, nose button-small and eyes wide. His antlers are big and lean and peach-colored with a peculiar fuzz on them.

He almost looks like a ghost, and Kyungsoo stands still, trying to calm his beating heart.

Belatedly, he recognizes the face and why it’s so familiar.

It’s Byun Baekhyun.

Who doesn’t know Baekhyun, is more likely the question. He’s popular with the mothers for his playful and cheeky nature, and he’s a loud buck who makes friends with everyone he meets and high-fives them in a row at camps. He always gets first-choice at the lakes and gets the best leaves, and he’s always accompanied by someone, never alone.

He’s also the buck who laughed out loud with a group of friends at Kyungsoo tripping himself when serving jugs of mead for Minseok and himself. Baekhyun had imitated Kyungsoo’s face and form and pretended to trip too, much to the enjoyment of his friends who’d laughed even harder till Kyungsoo felt like creeping into a cave to never return.

Later around the bonfire, he’d approached Kyungsoo, poked him in the shoulder and given him a friendly smile while mockingly saying ‘’clumsy, aren’t you?’’

Kyungsoo’s hated him and his rancorous _ha-ha-ha_ laugh ever since, though it’s been a task in itself to avoid the sight of him when he’s pretty much everywhere, and there’s the constant stream of people saying _‘Baekhyun, look here’_.

And now, he smiles sweetly at Kyungsoo, probably to mock him again. Kyungsoo sucks up the unshed tears and makes a face in clear distaste, turning his back to Baekhyun and taking a leaf to blow his nose.

When he’s done, Baekhyun still hasn’t left. In fact, Baekhyun’s standing with hands held behind his back, so innocently, and waits patiently for Kyungsoo to finish.

They’re not allowed to speak, but if Kyungsoo was, he’d probably have told Baekhyun to piss right off.

Kyungsoo stares over his shoulder with a frown. It doesn’t seem to deter Baekhyun. If anything, Baekhyun smiles wider.

Kyungsoo’s eye ticks. Regardless, he sighs and starts walking towards the clearing. There’s still time left for him to find a buck, maybe. It’s not over yet, and Baekhyun’s presence has seemed to spur a fire in him. He’ll find a buck and laugh right in Baekhyun’s face when he’s getting bent over by a buck twice as handsome as Baekhyun.

_See if you’re going to be the last one laughing then. **Ha.**_

Kyungsoo’s climbing over the fallen tree when he hears a twig snap behind him. He looks over his shoulder and finds Baekhyun there, staring very intently at Kyungsoo’s spread ass cheeks.

Kyungsoo, mortified, grows red as a tomato in the face and makes a clenched sound in the back of his throat in surprise, almost like a scoff.

To make things worse, this gets Baekhyun’s attention as Baekhyun’s otherwise intent stare breaks away from Kyungsoo’s ass and to his face. Baekhyun licks his lips and, audaciously, sticks his tongue out and decides in that moment to lick a stripe from the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh to his ass, not once breaking eye contact.

An entire body-shiver racks through Kyungsoo, and his asshole clenches at the attention.

He wheezes and trips over the tree, falling face-first onto the grass on the other side, barely managing to shield himself with his arms. His head’s spinning, and he manages to take a look over his shoulder again to see Baekhyun’s face popping in view from the other side, concerned.

Ears burning from embarrassment, Kyungsoo raises himself and dusts his shoulders off.

Whatever that was, he’s not taking part in it. It seems Baekhyun’s intent on making his life worse and making fun of him, even going as far as to sexually harass him to get his point across.

Kyungsoo stalks forward, upping his walk to get away from Baekhyun who gracefully swings onto the other side of the trunk. Not that Kyungsoo’s observing.

Kyungsoo blows his bangs out of his face and sets his hair again, only stopping when he hears the rustle of grass behind him.

Baekhyun’s been following him, and his glare’s still glued to Kyungsoo’s ass since he startles when Kyungsoo stops walking, looking up with the same innocent smile from before.

Does this buck have no shame?

Kyungsoo starts walking again and stops when he hears the rustle again. Baekhyun stops too, tilting his head curiously at Kyungsoo’s weird demeanor, his on and off pitstops.

They continue like this, starting and stopping in small intervals until Kyungsoo realizes that Baekhyun’s actually _following_ **him**.

Kyungsoo turns around resolutely and pushes the heels of his hands into Baekhyun’s chest and knocks him over.

Baekhyun falls to the grass onto his ass and gasps, looking up at Kyungsoo with surprise splaying out on his face.

Kyungsoo scoffs and starts running, the tears from prior aching in his eyes anew.

He makes it to the valley before the tears start running down his cheeks, jumping off the cliff of his chin. He sniffs and rubs at his eyes, except when he tries to, his wrist is grabbed and he’s turned around and pressed against the boulder.

He’d been too absorbed in his misery to notice the sopping of water behind him.

There’s a hot mouth on his, prying his lips apart and a tongue running over the seam of his lip. Baekhyun strays away the tears with the thumb of his left hand and pops his mouth off to lick the wet spot beneath Kyungsoo’s chin.

Baekhyun ventures further, sucking marks into the skin of Kyungsoo’s throat, his mouth warm and his tongue insistent, sucking on Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple while Kyungsoo has to bare his throat, edging his head further up and pointing his chin to the sky, blinking tears away from his eyes and trembling from the tingling rush in his limbs at the touches.

One particular suck has his adam’s apple bobbing and his knees knocking, a wanton noise sounding from his mouth that he doesn’t recognize as his own.

Baekhyun stops touching him and Kyungsoo lowers his head so they can look at each other. Absolute surprise is etched into Kyungsoo’s features as he stares at Baekhyun as if Baekhyun’s grown a second head.

From the lack of distance, he notices just how pink Baekhyun’s lips are, and that there’s a mole next to his mouth. Baekhyun shoots him a playful smile and coos at him, straying tears away again and cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks, squishing him.

Kyungsoo bunts Baekhyun’s hands away and grunts at him, not liking to be babied. He removes himself from the boulder and takes a few steps backwards, watching how Baekhyun follows him again.

So _that’s_ how it is.

The realization finally knocks sense into Kyungsoo, who sniffs for the last time and marvels at the discovery.

He’s still unsure, but Baekhyun isn’t being subtle in the way he’s eyeing Kyungsoo’s thighs. His tail’s wagging and his ears´ whirring on his head, ready to play.

Fine, Kyungsoo thinks. If he wants to play, then let’s play.

He turns his back and starts walking further into the valley, once in a while looking back to see if Baekhyun’s still following him. Baekhyun doesn’t falter, following him the entire time and even looking like he’s enjoying the chase.

By the willow tree, Kyungsoo trips over a branch and almost falls if it isn’t for the hand grabbing him and steadying him. Baekhyun presses himself against Kyungsoo again, this time against the trunk of the willow tree. He leans in till their nose tips are touching and Kyungsoo’s almost going cross-eyed from looking into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun closes the distance between them and kisses Kyungsoo softly, so softly. This time, Kyungsoo welcomes the tongue snaking into his mouth. He gasps and his shoulders hunch at the sensation, especially when he tries to do the same to Baekhyun and in response Baekhyun decides to suck on Kyungsoo’s tongue.

Baekhyun withdraws with a gentle smile on his face and eyes upturned, finally having won Kyungsoo over, he thinks. He starts nosing down Kyungsoo’s throat as he did before, lolling his tongue out and licking at the crook, edging a bit of skin between his teeth and sucking on it.

Kyungsoo bares his throat willingly this round and whimpers at the feeling, hands unsure and clutching at the bend of Baekhyun’s arms. Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s got his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, groping the fat there.

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s cock pressing into his stomach, and likewise his own presses into Baekhyun’s hip. There’s a distinct scent in the air, of musk that must be Baekhyun’s scent. It’s overwhelming and powerful and is probably triggered by their actions.

Just so, Baekhyun withdraws momentarily to lean down and lick his tongue over Kyungsoo’s nipple, latching on and sucking on the nub while Kyungsoo arches his chest forward. He looks down hesitantly, ears pressed flat on his head, and watches Baekhyun’s tongue roll against the nub, tasting and feeling it up till gooseflesh’s stringing out on Kyungsoo’s skin.

With his other hand, Baekhyun starts pinching the nipple left untouched. He does it teasingly, pressing hard at first and then rounding it up and smiling up at Kyungsoo so that Kyungsoo flicks his forehead and Baekhyun laughs in response.

Kyungsoo chooses not to give in so easily. He steps to the side and out of Baekhyun’s grip, much to Baekhyun’s dismay, and can’t help but smile at Baekhyun’s pout as he skips towards the lake and the meadow next to it.

Baekhyun follows him, laughing at Kyungsoo’s leisurely tempo, and Kyungsoo laughs back at the chase. If only he could see himself now, prancing like a lovesick fool. He makes it to the tiny river snaking up the hill before Baekhyun catches up to him. The sun beats down on them, hot, and Kyungsoo chokes as his ass is smacked.

Kyungsoo bends over then, surprising Baekhyun with his showy behavior. Baekhyun kneels and kisses Kyungsoo on the mouth when Kyungsoo looks up between his legs, upside down.

Like he’d done before, Baekhyun licks a stripe up Kyungsoo’s thigh to his ass, except this time Kyungsoo presses back and supports himself with his hands in the low water.

Baekhyun buries his face between Kyungsoo’s cheeks, nosing at the rim and mouthing at the sack, grinning at the tail that hits his face once, twice, in excitement. Kyungsoo presses back, knees wobbling till he’s sitting on them, and Baekhyun takes him by the hips, making sure Kyungsoo arches his ass up into view.

Baekhyun repeats what he’d done prior and starts collecting the slick from Kyungsoo’s entrance with his tongue, tracing the rim and thrusting his tongue inside, lapping up the slick that keeps pumping out the more turned on Kyungsoo gets.

Kyungsoo can’t bury his face in the water, but he’s close to, on his hands and knees on all four and his chest touching the water that’s refreshingly cold as a contrast to the hot weather.

Baekhyun groans and feels up Kyungsoo’s ass with his hands meanwhile, groping the asscheeks and giving it another smack that has Kyungsoo momentarily getting his face underwater.

He removes his mouth to cover Kyungsoo with himself, bending over him till his chest’s against Kyungsoo’s back. He presses Kyungsoo into the water and aligns his cock with the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs, directing himself till he’s sandwiched between the inner-thighs. He kisses the side of Kyungsoo’s face, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

The water helps the motion to move smoothly as Baekhyun raises his hips and thrusts in. His cock touches the underside of Kyungsoo’s sack and Kyungsoo’s barely keeping his mouth from the water that runs into the lake, splashing around them as Baekhyun starts picking up speed.

Rather than staying in the position though, he removes himself completely. Kyungsoo, questioning, turns around, and gasps as he’s guided onto his back in the water, the water barely reaching his ears. Baekhyun takes his legs and folds him in half so that he gets stomach rolls from being compressed and his knees are on either side of his own face and his ass is spread and his lower half completely bared.

He makes an embarrassed noise at the position, while Baekhyun seems to enjoy it and laughs at Kyungsoo’s expression.

Baekhyun leans over Kyungsoo and aligns his cock with Kyungsoo’s entrance, nudging the cockhead there and seemingly liking Kyungsoo’s tiny, surprised moan at the feeling. From being tensed up, Kyungsoo relaxes into the position and readies himself for it to happen.

He hadn’t really expected for his buck to be Baekhyun, of all people. But as he looks up at Baekhyun’s looming shadow, his blinding smile and the sunshine over him, he figures it might not be so bad. Baekhyun might be loud, but his touches are warm, and he’s opted to mate Kyungsoo all on his own and persisted when Kyungsoo rejected him at first. Maybe he’s more than a trickster.

Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo’s hands and laces their fingers above Kyungsoo’s head in the water. His tail’s wagging and his antlers throw shadows over Kyungsoo’s face, a distinct pattern.

He leans down and plants a big, fat and wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek so that Kyungsoo blows a raspberry and turns his head. Baekhyun laughs again, liking the reaction, and at that moment decides to put the tip in, thrusting gently and distracting Kyungsoo before it happens.

Kyungsoo’s brows fly up high, and he lets out another surprised sound, more like a _‘huh’_ at the intrusion. He focuses on Baekhyun’s face, and their eyes meet in the middle. Baekhyun sticks the corner of his tongue out of his mouth and does his best not to thrust into the warmth without care.

He eases in slowly and awaits Kyungsoo’s cooperation before he continues. Kyungsoo gives him an affirmative nod, his mouth agape and turning into an o-shape the further Baekhyun goes.

Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly and makes an exaggerated grimace to show how good it feels. Kyungsoo’s too spaced out to even register it, busy noting the pressure building in his ass. Eventually, Baekhyun buries himself to the hilt with one single thrust and lets out a loud breath.

Kyungsoo’s still staring, open-mouthed and eyes wide, too completely enamored by the situation and the actuality of being mounted by a buck to give a proper reaction. Baekhyun blinks and leans down again, tilting his head.

He blows air on Kyungsoo’s nose to get his attention back. It helps, and as if returning to reality, Kyungsoo mirrors Baekhyun’s blinking and finds himself cramped in the position he’s in, with Baekhyun fully sheathed inside him and stuck to the backside of his thighs.

He breaks the talking-rule and says ‘’move,’’ breathy but resolute.

Baekhyun, for once, seems at a loss for quick comebacks or cheeky smiles. Instead, he abides Kyungsoo’s words and raises his hips, unsticking from Kyungsoo’s thighs, and thrusts in with a powerful snap.

Kyungsoo lets out a choked sound from being filled to the brim, especially from the deep angle that Baekhyun enters. His eye ticks and his lower lip worries, the phased expression remaining on his face. Their fingers are still laced, and Baekhyun clutches harder at Kyungsoo’s palms as he quickens the pace and starts thrusting in for real.

The same sound of skin on skin that Kyungsoo heard from the couple before is much closer here, prominent and intimate in his ears matched by the thumping against his ass every time Baekhyun presses in.

To deepen the experience, Baekhyun leans down till their nose tips touch, breathing hotly into Kyungsoo’s mouth and Kyungsoo likewise into Baekhyun’s, sharing the same breath. It’s warm and it gets hotter between them the closer they get, Baekhyun edging as close as can be on his knees and Kyungsoo edging his ass up and his legs further back to get Baekhyun closer to himself.

Baekhyun rubs their noses together and breaks the speaking-rule too when he moans ‘’Kyungsoo,’’ and ‘’feels good’’ followed by ‘’you feel good’’.

So, he’s known Kyungsoo’s name beforehand, and that knowledge has Kyungsoo even more invested in the feeling of being breached, of sharing this tight space and offering himself to a potential mate.

The feeling’s so intense the skin under his eyes start prickling and his vision turns muddy, tear-tracks running sideways down his cheeks and into the water that splashes at their actions.

Baekhyun slows down though and withdraws except he’s got a hand on Kyungsoo’s wrist, urging him forward. Kyungsoo eagerly follows Baekhyun’s directions, limbs aching a bit from the straining position.

This time, Baekhyun lies on his back in the water. He guides Kyungsoo onto his lap so that Kyungsoo’s got his thighs on either side of Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun raises his hips a little though, digging his hooves into the ground so that he can thrust upwards and into Kyungsoo from the angle, his hands steady on Kyungsoo’s middle.

Kyungsoo sits upright and starts levering himself downwards so that he can meet Baekhyun’s motions. He jostles from the first three thrusts, unused to the new position and shocked from the blunt blow of them meeting halfway so that the fat on his stomach, hips and ass ripple for every thrust.

Finding a rhythm, he puts his hands in the water on either side of Baekhyun’s chest so that he’s back to being on all-four. He watches fascinatedly as the water droplets slide into the valley between Baekhyun’s abs that scrunch hard for every thrust, so lean and pretty. Baekhyun catches him staring and sends him a lopsided smirk that has Kyungsoo huffing and turning his head.

In response, Baekhyun tightens his grip and pistons his hips harder for the next thrusts, balls slapping and Kyungsoo’s cock bouncing, almost redirecting Kyungsoo’s seat and having his face lighten up in a _oh-you-did-not_ expression.

The challenge’s clear in the air, though, and Kyungsoo stops moving in order to change his position. He raises himself and uses his arms as leverage, lifting himself in a crab-position above Baekhyun’s lap, legs spread wide and hooves on either side of Baekhyun’s middle.

Baekhyun encourages him, lining his cock up and entering Kyungsoo anew. They move together, Baekhyun steadying himself with his palms groping Kyungsoo’s thighs.

There’s a wet squelch every time they meet and the raspy intake of air from Baekhyun who’s reaching his limit. Kyungsoo’s moans are cut off from every time he’s thrusted into again, like a staccato rhythm. He throws his head back and bites his lower lip, breathing through his nose for the last spur as they move as one.

Baekhyun’s thrusts become hurried; small snaps of his hips in the endgame, the last thrust before a slow one where he edges his hips upwards till he’s grinding against Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo switches to the position he was in before, falling to his knees, and lets Baekhyun jerk him off till he joins him with one last stuttering groan.

His cum stains Baekhyun’s glittering torso, and Baekhyun looks down himself to watch it mingle with the water. Baekhyun lowers his hips and finally relaxes in the water, still on his back. His hands remain on Kyungsoo’s thighs though, running up and down to massage Kyungsoo’s lower bend and his hipbone.

They’re left staring at each other, catching their breath and blinking their eyes at the sharp sunlight from above.

Kyungsoo leans down and Baekhyun up, closing their eyes as their lips meet in a slow kiss that turns deep, open-mouthed and sloppy, then gradually becoming small aunty pecks till they’re rubbing their nose tips together.

Baekhyun’s gone soft and they’ve unstuck from each other, and Kyungsoo rolls over so that he can lie down next to Baekhyun and the both of them can stare up at the sky.

Their hands meet between them in the water, and Baekhyun opts them to lace their fingers together like they did before.

Kyungsoo feels content down to the last bone in his body, his heart singing and a small peaceful smile on his face. He did get his buck, after all. Even if that buck is Baekhyun.

 

After the run, they’re urged to go home and rest.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walk together to the starting line where they meet up with the elders and get woven to each other. Standing before the elder that holds the ceremony, the both of them forget that ever since mating they’re allowed to speak to each other.

They look at each other, and even Baekhyun seems tired and at loss for words.

‘’I’ll come visit you tomorrow,’’ he says in the heavy silence, a dimple showing.

‘’Okay,’’ Kyungsoo says. He hopes that they can work things out together after the ceremony. They might have some kind of chemistry going on, but that doesn’t mean a conversation will run smoothly between them from scratch.

They part ways to each of their respective homes.

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder one last time to see Baekhyun’s ashen hair disappear between the trees. He thinks he sees Baekhyun look back, but just then, he’s pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his mother who’s crying out of joy at the good news of having her only son mated.

Night time come, and Kyungsoo sleeps soundly, dreaming of fleeting touches and warm hands.

 

The problem, the next morning, is that Kyungsoo doesn’t know where Baekhyun lives. And maybe, if he walked around the village to ask the others, they would laugh at him for seeking out Baekhyun, who’d probably be too busy to see someone like Kyungsoo.

Regardless, there’s a buzz going on in the village after the mating run. Newlywed couples walking hand in hand, introducing each other’s families and friends. Additionally, there’s all the couples that’ve been mated years ago who encourage the new ones, and there’s the singles who group up with their friends or old couples and congratulate the new.

Some would say there’s a magical air around this time of the year. There’s rarely a sad face and there’s all the chemicals from the new couples going around, radiating joy and promises. In all the past years, Kyungsoo would always seek the outskirts of the village at this time and crochet or go for walks to get away from the sickening air.

Today, he inhales all the inputs knowing that he’s a part of it and that he should be the same. He still feels somewhat amiss though, since he can’t find Baekhyun, and the more time passes and the more giggling he hears around, sensing all that acid happiness dripping between one’s fingertips, he wonders what if he’s made a mistake or what if it was a fluke.

It’s happened before - that the couples have broken up not so long after the run. It’s taboo, but it’s not unknown, and sometimes some bucks or does simply can’t stay true to the promise or get cold feet.

Kyungsoo’s getting nauseous in his stomach, trotting down the street and deciding to go look for Minseok when he hears his name called. He doesn’t expect getting doubled over by two arms wrapping around him from behind and hooves galloping over the grass.

He’s dragged ten feet ahead to a group of bucks and does standing in a circle, and there, Baekhyun introduces him proudly and loudly with a big smile on his face, making jazz hands before Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo blinks, once, twice, and feels himself grow red in the face as he’s stared down by a bunch of unknown faces.

‘’His name’s Kyungsoo. He’s a bit of a recluse, but he’s super sweet and really good with his hands!’’ Baekhyun says, sounding far too amazed than what should be a given.

‘’Nice to meet you,’’ one of the bucks says. There’s an awkward round of handshaking and holding so that Kyungsoo’s introduced to the entire friend group and their respective mates.

Awkward by nature, Kyungsoo doesn’t indulge in their questions other than short answers and looking disinterestedly at the ground without meaning to. Eventually, he tugs in Baekhyun’s ear, whispering ‘’can I have a moment?’’ to him when they’re done, and the conversation goes elsewhere. Baekhyun nods and takes Kyungsoo’s hand, guiding them a fair distance away from the crowd.

Kyungsoo almost feels ashamed for even doubting their relationship seeing as Baekhyun’s basically _glowing_ **,** looking like a buck who’s got the world at his feet.

Now that they’re alone, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it was he wanted to ask.

_Me? Of all does?_

_What’s your relationship with death?_

_Do you regret our mating?_

There’re many questions to ask, on second thought. But they’re all too dramatic and should first be asked further into the relationship. He doesn’t actually know Baekhyun other than surface-details and his personal prejudices about popular bucks. He still doesn’t know why Baekhyun chose him, of all does.

‘’I don’t know what to say to them,’’ Kyungsoo ends up saying. He stares back at the crowd who’s not so subtly staring back in wonder, though they have the audacity to promptly turn around and pretend not to look.

‘’You don’t have to say anything,’’ Baekhyun shrugs. ‘’Just be yourself.’’

‘’Being myself,’’ Kyungsoo says, grimacing, ‘’is a not so attractive self.’’

Baekhyun seems to catch what Kyungsoo’s meaning. He tilts his head and stares seriously, unspeaking, at Kyungsoo for a minute. 

Then, all of sudden, he leans in and kisses Kyungsoo right on the mouth, tongue and all, and gropes Kyungsoo’s ass lewdly. They’re in **_public_**.

Kyungsoo, out of reflex, raises his hand and smacks Baekhyun square across the face. In the aftermath, he stares in horror between his own hand and Baekhyun’s cheek where a red mark starts to blossom.

‘’There,’’ a smile grows on Baekhyun’s face, like he’d expected that reaction. ‘’I like that. I like the real you,’’ he says.

Kyungsoo looks around to see if anyone’s watching them and, to his embarrassment, some people are.

‘’You’re crazy,’’ he flusters.

Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand and caresses it between his palms. ‘’I’ve been watching you for a long time, you know.’’

Kyungsoo’s fluster deepens.

‘’I know you’re a loser,’’ Baekhyun says. ‘’I know you crochet scarves for your mother. I know you hate summer heat and prefer cold weather. I know you love the maple leaves most. I know your best and only friend is Minseok, and I know you hated me on first sight.’’

Kyungsoo’s at loss for words, staring unblinkingly at Baekhyun.

‘’I don’t blame you, you know,’’ Baekhyun says. ‘’I just want to be a part of your circle.’’

He says it like it isn’t the other way around, like it’s not Kyungsoo who desperately wishes to be a part of a bigger social circle.

‘’You’re not going to make fun of me?’’ Kyungsoo mutters.

‘’Why would I make fun of you?’’ Baekhyun asks. ‘’I’d never.’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a reply to that. He looks down at the ground, and his shoulders hunch when his chin’s guided up by Baekhyun’s fingertips.

Baekhyun kisses him impossibly soft. This time, Kyungsoo lets him, and kisses him back once he’s been eased into it.

They lace their fingers together, heads bumping.

‘’I think my mom wants to meet you,’’ Kyungsoo says.

‘’My parents wanna meet you too. I told them about you beforehand.’’

‘’Beforehand? How long?’’

‘’You don’t wanna know.’’

‘’Baekhyun. _You’re_ the loser.’’

‘’For you, yes,’’ Baekhyun smiles, and Kyungsoo makes a disgruntled face at the cheese.

 


End file.
